Energy conservation has caused people to rely more on bicycles than on fuel burning vehicles such as motorcycles. However, for a substantial number of people, especially people of middle age or older, the bicycle is difficult to operate as well as being a slow mode of transportation.
In order to overcome the above difficulties of the bicycle, it has been common to construct a lightweight motorcycle which includes a small power assisting motor. These types of lightweight motorcycles are generally referred to as "Mopeds". The vehicle is manually operated through a series of peddles, similar to a bicycle, with the motor for the purpose of adding additional power. A "Moped's" speed is usually limited to less than 30 miles per hour which is usually adequate speed for short distance traveling.
At the present time, for one that has a bicycle and that person wishes to acquire a "Moped", that person must buy another separate vehicle. It would be most desirable to provide at a substantially lower cost a power assisting device which would accomplish the objectives of the "Moped", which would be mounted in conjunction with the bicycle thereby eliminating the need for the purchase of a completely separate vehicle.